Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 9
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Mark Morales | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Quotation = It's been eight days since the fall of Wakanda. Eight days since we came here with our tail between our legs. And every day since. It's only gotten worse. It's gotten so that every time I hear that mystical portal start to open. My heart sinks. I haven't cracked a joke in weeks. There's just nothing funny about the end of the world. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Nine) | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_2 = Larry Molinar | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** *** **** **** *** ** ** * ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Wakandans Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** *** ** *** A piece of * ** ** *** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = 17 hours from now, Colossus is trying to force someone to submit. In the present, in K'un-Lun Spider-Man is doing his best to train Hope so she can control the Phoenix. He then spots another portal opening, as Wolverine, Iron Fist, She-Hulk, Red Hulk and Captain American step through, and state that they lost Thor to Colossus and Magik. Hope becomes frustrated that this conflict is escalating and that she's wasting her time training. Spidey assures her her time will come. Meanwhile, Thor is thrown into a volcano in Russia. This newfound tyranny causes division amongst mutantkind, as Storm, Pixie, Gambit and Armor look on from a distance. In Ethiopia, Cyclops finds Emma meditating in the Danakil Desert. She tells him that since receiving Namor's portion of the Phoenix, she feels compelled to shut off the minds of the Avengers. Cyclops reminds her that they aren't waging a war, just for the X-Men to be portrayed as the good guys and Avengers the bad guys. Emma then tells him that she has found Hope in K'un-Lun. Cyclops then takes off, leaving Emma uncertain about what she'll do next. Sometime later, Emma tracks down a man who had secretly killed a winged mutant in 1987 and renders him catatonic to the shock of his family. Storm arrives in Wakanda to assist in rebuilding, but Black Panther coldly rebuffs her, revealing that as high priest, he's annulling their marriage. But Storm then reveals that she knows where the captive Avengers are. The Avengers, along with Storm and Professor X, find that Magik had raised a portion of Limbo to the earthly plane, where the captives' minds are being feasted on by its denizens. Doctor Strange uses an invisibility spell on them but it doesn't shield them from detection by Magik and Colossus. As the Avengers free their comrades, Spider-Man decides to cover their escape. Despite it being futile, Spidey continues to resist, even when beaten to a bloodly pulp. Magik yells at her brother for his restraint. Spider-Man then eggs then pointing out that one of them may get more power. The volcano then explodes with fiery Phoenix power. The Avengers return for Spidey and find that both Magik and Colossus have lost their Phoenix portions. As they return to K'un-Lun, they find Cyclops waiting for them, demanding that Hope be returned. | Solicit = • Their numbers dwindling, the Avengers stage a daring raid on the X-Men’s prison to rescue their captive members—and you won’t believe where it is! • Alliances begin to change as the nature of the Phoenix becomes apparent! • And in the end, it all comes down to Spider-Man! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included